


Battle Scars

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Stonathan Week 2017 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, I don’t know what to tag this, M/M, Unhappy Ending, but it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Something has caused the gate to open again and it’s worse than it was before. The whole gang is split up dealing with different things. Jonathan and Steve are being chased by demogorgans and it’s not looking so good.





	Battle Scars

It had been two years, nothing out of the normal happening, a perfect peace throughout Hawkins, Indiana. Then without warning it had all fallen apart and took the whole town by surprise. The gate reopened and no one knew how, but now they were dealing with hundreds of thousands of a mix of demogorgans and demodogs.

The group was all split up. Eleven and Hopper were out looking for others like her, to help them. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max were all busy protecting Will and staying safe in the next town over. Joyce and Nancy were looking for ways to keep what was happening contained with the help of many others in the town. Then there was Steve and Jonathan who were going around town trying to help those trapped in the town, tried to get them out to safety. It had all been going well until it wasn’t.

They had gotten the call from a family who were trapped and had head out to get them as soon as they could. When they had got there it was too late, they saw the family being torn apart and of course the blood was attracting so many more of those beasts. They tried to make a quick get away back to the car, but one wrong step, a snapping twig and they were screwed.

Before they took off running Jonathan grabbed a tree branch, he needed something to defend himself with after he ran out of bullets. There weren’t supposed to be this many demogorgans, they set up a distraction farther north by killing a few deer to draw them away from the family. It was supposed to be an easy rescue. What had gone wrong?

They ran to where there car was but before they could get there they were all but cornered. Steve started swinging with the bat and Jonathan followed suit with the branch. Both of them trying to figure out how this had all gone so wrong? Not only this mission but their lives in general.

They had finally been happy, truly recovering from this whole mess. They had found love in each other, they were so madly in love. Jonathan was supposed to be going to NYU, after working hard a saving up and getting a reasonable loan. Steve was going to go with him, his dad had gotten him a job there. They were going to live together in a shitty apartment and make it by on what they could, but they’d be together, they’d be happy. Now they were stuck in this hell once again.

They demogorgans weren’t letting up, there was fewer than before, but they were still determined. Steve knew what was going to happen if they stayed, if they kept fighting, heard Jonathan’s branch snapping with each hit. He knew they weren’t both making it out of here, knew that Jonathan had more people who loved him, a brighter future, and was worth so much more. He couldn’t cry, he needed to be strong for Jonathan; the man he loved, the man he’d die for.

So he whacked rougher at the demogorgan in front of him, putting on a tough show, to make it easier, “Go, get out of here! I’ll be fine!” Jonathan knocked a demodog down and his voice was firm when he yelled back, “No, not without you!”

Steve put his pain into the swing and killed the demodog in front of him. He knew Jonathan wouldn’t make this easy, but god knowing it and experiencing it were two different things. He angrily yelled as he took another swing, “God damnit, Jonathan! We’re not both getting out of here and you know it! Will and your mom can’t lose you, it’ll break them! Please, just make it back to them! You have the keys, get to the car and don’t look back!” There was so much else he wanted to say, but he didn’t have the time, would never get the time.

Jonathan’s branch finally snapped at the finally hit to a demogorgan and he yelled out and broken, “I love you, Steve. I will always love you!” He takes off running and he hears Steve yelled, “I love you too, Jonathan! God, I love you so much!” Jonathan continued to run, refusing to look back even as he heard Steve’s cried of pain. Steve told him not to look back and Jonathan was going to listen to him no matter how much he wanted to.

He drove off as fast as he could, tears in his eyes. Steve was gone, he had given himself up for Jonathan. Jonathan could still hear his screams, he wasn’t sure if it was because Steve was still suffering or if they were just echoes. If it was the latter he didn’t know when they’d stop, if they’d ever stop. He had lost Steve, the love of his life.

He’d never get to hold him again. Never get to tell him how much he loved him again. Never get to kiss him again. Never get to go to New York with him. Never get to start a life of their own together. He will never get to see Steve again.

All he wanted to do was let the beasts get him, make this pain in his chest go away. He’d get to see Steve again, in the afterlife. He wouldn’t have to live with this horrible ache he was sure would never leave. But then Steve’s life would have been lost for nothing. So instead Jonathan swore he’d make it out of this alive and make sure he’d go to NYU and become the best photographer there ever was. He’d do the hard thing and continue living with this pain. He’d stay alive and keep going, for Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is my forte so I enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think!


End file.
